


Last Resort

by KinkdorableAss



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Sex Mentions, THWIsNotCanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: When the only way to defeat a madman is to tell him about your sex life.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.

Suddenly, the trip to guide the dragons to the hidden world was back on track. Hiccup would have never suspected that the Light Fury that Grimmel captured was actually the alpha of that underwater caldera, and only when Hiccup and Astrid stepped to look for it (when they were originally looking for Ruffnut and Stormfly got sidetracked) they realize that she was more than their guide there, it was the key.

She was somehow fond of Toothless, but nothing that could say she could accept more dragons in her flock. The fact that she was courting him, and he was not reciprocating didn’t help.

But hey, if she knew why he wasn’t doing anything, she may just be so disgusted she would never go back.

Toothless now was greeting the Light Fury in New Berk, where she unexpectedly followed them. Hiccup wasn’t sure if she was still hoping they could mate, or was just curious enough to follow them here.

If she felt secure enough so Hiccup could talk to her and convince her, then maybe-

“Woo-hoo! Yeah!” they hear cheers, from somebody he knew well enough. Ruffnut land in a baby scuttleclaw, who looked exhausted and promptly went to rest in the forest. The twin was pretty happy for somebody who was in the claws of a maniac.

“Ruffnut!?”

The named one was playing with her braids, balancing them.

“Miss me?”

“How did you escape?!”

“I annoyed them ‘til they let me go! Heh, heh. So dumb.” Ruffnut smirked, walking around like she owned the place. Hiccup and Astrid exchange looks.

“Wait. Grimmel let you go?” That didn’t sound like the plan of a self-proclaimed mastermind; not that Hiccup believe it him that much, but still, there are limits.

“They couldn’t handle me” She winks at them, then goes back to her monologue “See, everyone thinks that Tuffnut’s more annoying, but -”

This didn’t sound good. Hiccup extends his hands and is extremely wary for a moment. Astrid is not less alarmed.

“Wait, hold on.”

“Ruffnut. Focus. Were you followed?”

And like it was something to be proud, she makes a smirk, and looks directly at him.

“I never look back, Hiccup.”

Panic appears in Hiccup’s face, images of this sanctuary, of this place virgin from the hand of the man, suddenly burning like the few houses in Berk. Grimmel shooting a dart and this time, doing it to his best friend instead of a decoy he and Fishlegs made.

“Toothless” he whispers, looking back to his dragon and the light fury, still trying to convince her to meet them. He runs to them “Toothless come back!” He screams desperate.

Toothless doesn’t know what is happening, but knows that anything that makes his rider this stress, is probably nothing good. Forgetting about the female dragon, he doesn’t hesitate to run towards the heir of Berk. The light fury smells something in the air, and suddenly shrieks, and tries to fly away.

She looks back at the night fury, worried for him, but this dragon is already reunited with Hiccup, using his tail to surround him and protect him. Before she learns why he was doing that, a dart hits her neck and falls to the ground, close to the edge but not enough that she could fall.

Grimmel was rising in the sky, his airship close enough that he could jump from the artifact to the ground, close enough to the light fury that in a couple of steps he was beside her; and had a big, mischievous smile.

Then he stopped.

Because the night fury wasn’t with the mate he planned for him, but besides the kid. Why?

“What are doing? You don’t care for her?” To make his point stronger, he kicks her chest; she doesn’t even recoil thanks to the venom.

Toothless growls to that act, and Hiccup needs to mentally restrain himself from trying to fight the man himself “Leave her alone!”

The old man wasn’t affected by any of that, he was still confused. The light fury didn’t have any mate marks, that’s how he knew she was still unclaimed and probably looking for a companion since it was this time of the year where dragons try to win partner. Grimmel was sure that this night fury hasn’t encountered any females of his species, of this one neither; then why wasn’t he interested?

“I don’t get it” Grimmel left his arms fell to his sides, confuse “I introduce your night fury to a single female, he should be all over her!”

Hiccup frowns, trying to not roll his eyes. He suspected it was something along these lines, because there wasn’t a lot of reasons why he would just free a dragon, less one that was unmarked and in need of a companion. Luckily enough, none of Drago’s lackeys had shared the information about how he defeated Drago about a year ago, if they saw anything at all…

Then, a mad, crazy idea appeared in this head. _Who says it would not work again?_

The brunet smirks on his own, straightening his back and acting like everything was well in the world “There was an error in your plan, and was the fact that Toothless already has a mate” he said with confidence, while caressing his dragon that special place in his neck that makes the night fury moan, and then look at Hiccup like he lost his mind because _this is not the time to turn him on._

“What are you doing!?” Astrid whispers, clearly don’t liking the idea of giving _that_ information to their enemy. 

“Trust me” he murmurs back, and while really don’t agreeing with this idea, she cooperated and try to believe in him.

Grimmel is static, you could see the mechanism inside his mind starting to slowly move; looking at Hiccup, at Toothless, and then at the human again. The relaxed posture while saying those words, how the dragon reacted, the fact that he was so protective despite being a human.

Then it clicked, and his face was one of pure horror.

“You…that’s not possible” he takes a step back, whispering at first, and looking back at him like he was a demon “Are you saying that you, and him…?” he asks out loud, but then he cannot bring himself to say it, the possibility is too horrible.

Hiccup’s smile becomes bigger, proud even “That’s right, Toothless and I are mates” he doesn’t hesitate when he says those words.

And Grimmel looks like he is about to puke.

The relationship Hiccup and Toothless was a secret for most people, only his family and close friends knew about it, and mostly because he couldn’t really lie to them without giving himself away. However, it was their special connection what liberated Toothless of the Alpha’s control, and what truly disturbed Drago so much that he became an easy target.

Of course it would work with him, and while it was all for the sake of the plan, he couldn’t help to enjoy himself.

“How, how could you-? HE IS A BEAST FOR THOR’S SAKE”

“Ohh and you don’t have a clue” Hiccup’s talks with all the calm in the world, like he is not revealing something that could sink his reputation (and for that, Berk’s reputation) to the lowest part of the ocean “You know what? I’m an _ergi_ ”

Grimmels eyes open wide “ _No_ ”

Well, it wasn’t exactly true. Toothless and him switch positions often, but if he admitted that it would get the point across. He wasn’t just a person who mates with a dragon, no, he adopted the “ _feminine_ ” (how most Vikings defined) position, something so bad people who were accused of it needed to do a duel for first blood to prove his innocence, and if that person refused, he ended up being an outlaw for being such dishonorable man.

Berk was a lot more relaxed than the rest of the Vikings in that position, but he knew full well what it meant.

Hiccup continues chatting “That’s right. I get an amazing, foot long, dragon cock right into my ass” to make it more effective, he makes a gesture to show how big is the dick, and doing an “O” with his mouth, like he was admiring that penis in front of him.

Ruffnut was crying in the ground from laughter, but none of them pay attention.

Grimmel was turning really green from this exchange, and Hiccup was wondering _why he didn’t have this conversation when the man was in his house._

He looked up for a moment, wondering about the reaction of the deathgrippers with his boss having a meltdown. It was right what he suspected: nothing. Grimmel said that much in the conversation in his fortress; they were drugged, not trained, that means while they understand basic commands, it probably didn’t matter who said them. Grimmel would hide this fact of course, but hey, it was worth the shot.

The old man notices this action, but didn’t know why he was doing it “Why are you looking at my servants? Don’t tell me-! Don’t tell me you pretend to include them in your devious path!”

Of course not, because Hiccup was in a happy, monogamous relationship with his dragon; but hey, that suggestion sounds like a funny joke right now.

“Ohhh yeah,” he says enthusiastically, and then looks at Toothless “What do you say bud? You like the idea of me being surrounding by dicks, all cumming over me while you fuck me like we do every day?”

Taking advantage that Grimmel could only see a side of him, Hiccup winks. Toothless quickly catches the drift, and smiles and nods very enthusiastically. Haddock just lazily looks back at his enemy, like they were having a totally normal conversation.

“So, what do you say Grimmel? Would you lend me your dragons to see how many penises can I have inside my bo-”

He didn’t need to finish the phrase before the man was puking in the ground, luckily nothing hit the light fury. Perfect.

“Toothless, now!” He whispers to the night fury, who does his best to charge as quickly as he can. Grimmel doesn’t have the time to finish and see, before a concentrated, small plasma shot hit him in the chest, quickly leaving him defeated in the dirt.

Before doing something else, Hiccup looks at the reaction of the dragons, and then smiles. Since there weren’t any orders or whistles, they just hover on the island, out of their minds. Smiling to himself, he runs with Ruffnut and Astrid beside him, stopping in front of the fallen man.

“Is he dead?”

“Not sure, but I don’t think we should take the risk with him anyways”

“I cannot believe that worked” Astrid shakes her head, hitting her best friend in the head “What were you thinking?!”

“Ow! I told you it would be fine! Something similar happened with Drago, so I figured it would work in this scenario too.”

“Wow and I thought I was good driving people mad, _teach me your ways master,_ ” Ruffnut says while completing with a reverence, admiring Hiccup like he was Loki himself.

He rolls his eyes, but also chuckle. He never knew having sex with a dragon would be this useful defeating enemies, but apparently it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, some things. The dragon riders losing Ruffnut without noticing was dumb, Stormfly getting "sidetracked" is dumb (this last one is my fault tho), Hiccup preparing a trap for a man he didn't know it would come that moment is dumb. BUT! I wanted this scene to mirror the one from the original movie, soooo, I needed to make some compromises.
> 
> Ergi can be translated to "unmanly", that included being a bottom. I don't think being a bottom is feminine in anyway, but thats the language the vikings used so I didn't have a lot of options. 
> 
> Why Hiccup is the heir of Berk? Stoick is still alive in this one, Hiccup saved Toothless from the alpha control before Toothless could shot, so he lived. How that happened...I may write about that later on. 
> 
> Also, Berk is not waiting in New Berk, Hiccup is looking for a place for wild dragons to stay, because while Berk is not overpopulated, he is scared trappers would go to the island when these dragons are and try to get them. 
> 
> Well, I think thats it? I hope you liked this fic!


End file.
